


Oral Gratification

by cathouse_mary



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Oral Sex, Shinigami, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-18
Updated: 2011-11-18
Packaged: 2017-10-26 06:22:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/279702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathouse_mary/pseuds/cathouse_mary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's just so satisfying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oral Gratification

The way Eric responds when Alan gives him head drives Alan wild. Alan can feel the tension thrumming in Eric’s muscles as his passion builds to need. If Alan wants it, he knows Eric will put him on his back, thrust inside of him and fuck them both to a sweaty, explosive release. Instead, Eric restrains himself as Alan keeps him a willing captive with his mouth.

A flood of saltiness bursts onto his tongue as Eric groans, fingers twining in Alan’s hair. “Al-an.” And then Alan’s swallowing as fast as he can, bringing himself off with quick, lashing strokes.


End file.
